The Wound That Never Healed:A Naruto Fanfic
by Zemoco101
Summary: My First Fanfic. Please Review... but dont be to harsh since Im new here. The Story takes place after the Sasuke Retrieval Art. It focusses mostly on Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke. The Final Chapter is up, now Im correcting some stuff.
1. Chapter 1: The Scar is Born

My first fanfic…enjoy.

The Wound That Never Healed

Created by: Naruto the Hedgehog.

I stared into his cold black eyes as he stared into my blue forgiving ones. We had been fighting for 2 days straight. Ironic, because we were the best of friends ever since the evil Satin replica Orichimaru came and attacked our village. He told my best friend (a.k.a Sasuke) that he knew that he had a lust for power. He also told him that if he came to find him, he would give him that power. With no other leads to this power, my best friend and ally Sasuke betrayed my village and went to look for Orichimaru so that he could train him. I set up a team of my closest friends to help retrieve my best friend. But instead of bringing him back together. They were all defeated by the sound ninja and defeated them in the process. I went after Sasuke alone. I found him by a giant monument of two men

" You…you bastard! How can you just leave us to mourn!"? I shouted

" You are of no importance to me Naruto, why would I need you when I can have vengeance"? Sasuke shouted

I engaged him in combat out of pure frustration. I rushed at him with a kunai in my hand but he just slapped out of my hand and retaliated with a lion combo. I fell hard to the ground and shouted in pain.

" I thought this was going to be a challenge… how foolish of me". Sasuke said coldly

The thought of these words haunting my mind was enough to drive me to kill him. I had gotten so angry that I unleashed all the energy I had all around my body. But the reaction was the demon… or curse as I like to call it activate. I was surrounded by red charka and I felt stronger, but the stronger I got, the more killing intent I had on Sasuke.

I rose up and stared in his eyes

" Im going to break every bone in your body if that's what it takes to bring you back to Kotonaha!!" I shouted at him

" Just try, you wont even be able to scratch my head band." He said out of cockiness.

I got angrier and angrier and angrier till I finally burst and dashed towards him. I demolished him with multiple slashes and bone breaking punches.

" Shadow Clone Jutsu!" I shouted.

Multiple real doppelgangers of myself appeared. They all rushed at Sasuke and tore him up followed by launching him high in the air. I knew that that signaled for one of my special attacks. I jumped slightly higher than his height then slammed my legs on his head over and over again hoping it would bring him to his senses. But of course it would be much harder to break him out of his decision, so I launched him down to the ground

" Had enough or do me and my clones have to teach you more lessons?" I said as I fell gracefully to the battlefield ground

" Shut up… Your just what Sakura keeps saying… an annoying idiot who has dreams that he knows will never come true." He shouted stingingly towards me.

I replied in anger " I will make you regret ever saying those words!"

I rushed at him with painful thoughts going in my mind.

Just as I was about to throw my fist into his face he exploded with a burst of Charka sending me flying several feet from him. The smoke from the explosion was hard to see through. I dashed over to him to see what he was planning. I watched the smoke clear to find a new Sasuke. A Sasuke that was inhuman.

" Witness the power of the curse seal! This is only a taste of the power Orichimaru will give me." He shouted.

I slowly began to realize that my attempt was futile. He began to do several hand signs and suddenly a small but probably devasting ball of lighting developed slowly in his hand. Before the ball was finish growing he used his newly formed wings to fly in the air. I knew what this signaled. I quickly called over one of my clones to build up Chakra in my hand. Once the ball was complete I flew at Sasuke, Sasuke also did the same.

" Rasengan!" I shouted as I thrust my charka ball into Sasuke's palm

" Chidori!" He shouted as he did the same thing.

Once the struggle was over I fainted do to exhaustion.

" Looks like I win our little play date, " Sasuke said as he laughed at me.

Just as he was taunting me I quickly got up and slashed on his forehead protector.

" You I would be able to scratch it." I said … and with that I past out without any attempt to get back up.

Several hours later my teacher Kakshi Sensei saved me a helped me back to the village. As we were walking to the village I suffered from all the bruises Sasuke gave me. But somehow the one that hurt the most was a tiny cut on my chest.


	2. Chapter 2: Tears of Burning Despair

Chapter 2 (P

Chapter 2 (P.S this story is in Naruto's point of view)

The Wound That Never Healed: A Naruto Fanfic

As we entered the village, Kakashi took me to the hospital. The doctor said I should rest a couple of days and I would be fine. The doctor also said that my comrades would also be fine. We all suffered serious wounds but nothing were fatal. I spent my time in the hospital in depression. I did not eat, I did not drink, I did not sleep because all I could think about is how I failed. I failed the first time I was really needed, and I failed to save the brotherly bond Sasuke and I had.

One day as I moped in my hospital bed, I had a visitor. She was one of my best friends, her name was Sakura.

"Hi Naruto-kun" she said as a smile grew on her face

" Oh… Hi Sakura." I said as I struggled to look her in the eyes.

She brought me flowers and ramen for lunch. I had a hard time eating before, but since it's with Sakura…. Eh what the hell.

" Here, I made sure to add extra naruto (fish roll lol) to yours". She said as she handed me a bowl of Ramen

" Itadakimasu!" She said as she clapped her hands together

"Itadakimasu I struggled to say through my teeth

We finally began to eat. We ate in utter silence. The silence went on and on and on till I could not take it anymore.

" Im not hungry anymore." I said as I put away the bowl.

" Very well… I don't really feel like eating either." Sakura said as her smile disappeared from her face and was replaced with a frown.

" Please leave… I… just… need some time to think." I said sadly

" Sure… I get you. Bye Naruto-kun" Sakura said as she tried to prevent tears from falling from her eyes.

Just as she was about to rush out the door, I grabbed her by her arm.

" Sakura wait… Im sorry." I said.

"What are you talking about… sorry for what?" she said as tears flowed gently down her cheek.

" Im sorry… for failing you. I failed to bring Sasuke ba-". Just as I was about to finish my sentence, Sakura burst in a shout and shouted " I DON'T CARE ABOUT SASUKE! I KNOW HE NEVER CARED ABOUT ME! HE NEVER CARED ABOUT THE VILLAGE! HE NEVER CARED ABOUT YOU! HE WANTS TO WASTE HIS LIFE TRYING TO KILL HIS BROTHER THEN HE CAN JUST GO RIGHT AHEAD BECAUSE I DON'T GIVE A DAMN! I HATE HIM!!"

After she had her fitt she burst into tears and fell in my arms.

" Is going to be ok Sakura."

" Who am I kidding? I LOVE him. I want him back. Naruto! Bring him back! I beg of you! I cant live without him." She said.

" I promise you. I will grow stronger… even stronger than Sasuke. I will bring him back. Even if I have to bring him here half dead" I vowed to her.

She spended time with me for a couple of hours till we both felt better, and she left.

Just as she left, the cut on my chest began to burn with pain. Most of the wounds and bruises had already healed halfway. But that small cut I had on my chest remained the same. I fell on the bed and fell asleep on my bed to escape the suffering for a while.

I knew I would grow stronger… but I do not know where to begin. But I think I know someone who can show me the way.


	3. Chapter 3: Jiriya Knows What Your Going

Chapter 3: Jiriya Knows What Your Going Through

The Wound That Never Healed: A Naruto Fanfic

The time had finally come. It was time for me to leave the hospital. Once I was released I went straight home. Its hard living lone but at least I have somewhere to go. I entered and got a bath, change of clothes, and a snack.

" What happened to the energetic attitude Naruto"? A friendly voice said out side of naruto's window.

" Oh, Its just you Jiriya. What do you want? Some money for some more porn magazine you old pervert?" I said coldly to him

He replied " Now, don't be so grumpy, I think its bad for your health."

Every word he said was with a smile. I got more and more annoyed by every word he said. How can he be so happy when he knows I am grieving over the loss of Sasuke?!

"You're probably wondering why I'm smiling when I know your grieving." He said with a smile.

"Yea I am" I said with a frown.

" Its because (he broke in a silent laughter) I've been through what your going through right now."

I started to get confused. How could an old pervert without a care in the world have gone through all this pain?

" Your probably mad at that snake guy… oh what his name…Orichimaru right?" he said.

The mere saying of the name made my blood boil. I will never forgive him for destroying the only family I ever had!

" I know he is a little devious bastard who gets whatever he wants. I know this because I used to know him a long time ago.

" How, and when was this"?

"Lets just say before you were born. It all started when we were kids.

Author Note: The story shifts to Jiriya's point of view instead of Naruto… kind of like a flashback

" I was a pretty bold kid during my youth, but I'm pretty much the same as I always been."

I walked around the fields waiting on my new teacher. I just stared at Tsundae to pass the time.

"What are you looking at?" Tsundae said

"Your huge breast" I said, without carrying about the outcome of the situation I was in.

When I finished the sentence, I was beaten to a pulp. I was so teared up that my mom probably would not have recognized me.

" Hey guys, sorry I took so long… whoa… what happened to the white haired kid?" A Jounin man said in pity.

" You must be our teacher! Your name is Sarutobi-sama isn't it? Pleasure to meet you!" Tsundae said with a smile on her face.

"Pleasure all mine young lady" Sarutobi-sama (the third hokage duh) replied.

"Anyway the white haired dumbass is Jiriya and Orichimaru hasn't gotten here yet." She said.

Three seconds after she finished her sentence, a boy with long black hair and pail white skin stood on a treetop and shouted "Oi!! Up here!"

The boy then jumped of the tree and landed feet first.

"I'm thinking this boy must be the Orichimaru fellow?" Sarutobi-sama guessed.

" Yep! You guessed correctly!" Tsundae-sama said with a smile.

After our little get together… we went all over places to train and just have fun. I was always in to all the sexy exotic girls I saw. It seemed that the good times of Tsunade, Sarutobi-sama, Orichimaru and me were never going to give in. But I guess good times always have to end. Because 1 year and 12 days after we met Sarutobi-sama.We made it into the Chunin exams and passed with flying colors. We went all over the place doing hard missions and protecting super stars instead of just having fun training exploring. We did this for months. The village rewarded us with the title of the three sanin or three legendary shinobi. We all began to get tired of all the missions and we went out separate ways. Tsundae became a ninja medic, I traveled the world with some allies I can't tell you right now, and Orichimaru has been getting himself in a lot (I mea A LOT) of trouble lately. We didn't see each other for a record of 12 years (made it up lol) till I confronted my old ally about to do the unthinkable… betray his won village.

He ran quite far to a far away cave to take refuge. I followed him every step of the way.

Just when he least expected me, I struck out of hiding and shouted "You Little Pale skinned son of a bitch."

" Ji-Jiriya… how did you know where I was going" he said startled and afraid.

" DON'T EVEN TRY TO PLAY INNOCENT! IKNOW YOUR LEAVING KOTONOHA AND GOING OVER TO THE SOUND VILLAGE!" I shouted in his face.

He then began to snicker.

"How did you know."? He said as a wicked, insane smile grew on his face.

I was a little creeped out, but I stood my ground and tried my best not to show fear.

" Why? Why would you do this?" I shouted.

" I need power… that is reason enough!" He said as he did hand signs.

Suddenly… a giant snake appeared from the ground. I tried to evade its venom but it was fast like lightning. Its venom bite paralyzed me.

" You will be alive, just barely. In 3 days the venom will subside you can move" Orichimaru said.

And with that he disappeared into the darkness of the cave.

The cave felt like a dark hell. Little hellish creatures you call bugs crawled around me from my hair to my feet.

By the second day I was nearly half dead. I did not know if Orichimaru was lying since it felt that any second now I was going to die from hunger or being eaten alive by those creepers. By the 3rd day I was finally able to arise. It was hard but I was able to find my way out of the dark cave. When I saw the light of day glowing from outside, ran out back to the village without stopping to take a breather. By the time I made it to the village gates I collapsed. Some nice townspeople took me to the hospital were I recuperated. And I vowed to bring Orichimaru back. But I was never able to complete that vow.

Author's note: The point of view now switches back to Naruto

I looked upon Jiriya's slightly wrinkled face. It seem that he had shed some tears telling me the story on how his team broke into chaos. This gave me the expression that he really knows what me Sakura, Ino, Lee, and the rest of the village is going through. I know figured that this is the second time the village had to mourn over the failure to retrieve comrades.

"Jiriya… Sakura… and everyone in the village! I vow to bring back Uchiha Sasuke and Orichimaru!" I shouted in the top of my mind. \

Somehow… I think Jiriya had heard my thoughts because he let out a smile and left without a word.

I fell back into my bed for a couple of minutes when I felt the scar on my chest burning again.

"Why wont you heal! I tried lots of ointments but you just wont stop burning.

I suffered from the pain until I fell asleep in my bed.

Tomorrow… Is the day I start training to get stronger…. Tomorrow… I begin the road of redemption.

Ok I will not continue unless somebody reviews this thing! It's hard for me to get inspiration to continue when nobody is actually reading it! So please… I want at least 3 reviews!


	4. Chapter 4: The New Me

The Wound That Never Healed: A Naruto Fanfic

The Wound That Never Healed: A Naruto Fanfic

Created by: Naruto the Hedgehog

Chapter 4: Let The Training Begin! (P.S This Chapter might be a little boring but it will get better trust me)

As the sun rose, lighting the dark sky, I arose bright and early to start the road to redemption. I brushed my teeth, but on my regular orange jump suit, got all of my equipment, and had a nice good breakfast since I would need the energy. I rushed out of my house in excitement. For the first time in 6 days I felt happy again. I knew that this happiness came from the promises that I made. I know all of my friends are counting on me, and I know I can do it! I will bring Sasuke back! And Orichimaru too!

I ran outside of the village into the forest. I summoned my Shadow Clones.

" Hey you guys! I want to congratulate you on what you guys do for me. But that's not the point! We have to try our best to get stronger! So I need to work on your coordination and charka control. I want you guys to be able to not just disappear when you get hit only once! I want you to be able to take more than that, and I know you can!" I shouted in praise and criticism at my goofy doppelgangers.

"It…kind of feels weird talking to myself. Well not really talking to myself sort of like a guy that looks just like me but that is kind of like talking to myself but not really technically…AH!!" I said in frustration and the fact that I was really nervous.

"Ok enough playing around! Time to get started!" I said with a grin..

I worked on my Shadow Clone technique. I would have physical brawls with them and I usually always get the first hit. I attacked them and they would always poof away when I only hit them once. Every clone I tried to train would always poof away with only one successful blow.

"Damnit! Why wont you guy's stay and fight instead of just poofing away to avoid the pain!" I shouted at my clones in pure frustration.

I kept summoning more and more but they kept poofing after only one blow. I continued to this only to receive failed attempts. I ran out of charka and fell on the ground out of exhaustion..

"This is hopeless… I cant keep going on and on like this" I said.

I rose up and brushed of all the dirt of my clothes and turned my frown upside down (yea I know THAT WAS CORNY!)

"I can't just give up on my first day! I have to try harder!" I said.

I used all of my body's willpower to summon one more clone. It seemed slightly stronger than my other clones, I kept attacking it but it managed to evade every blow till finally I put him in a position in which he could not evade close ranged attacks in mere nano seconds. I punched him hard in the stomach and the force of the punch only made him slide on the grass. I did it! My clone can now take more than one minor attack!

"Yata! I did it! One step down and many more to conquer!" I shouted to the heavens with pride."

I then felt the scar on my chest burning again, the painful sensation made my legs go numb, making me fall to the ground.

"Damnit! Why wont you leave me alone!?" I shouted.

After a couple of seconds of enduring the pain that got worser and worser by the days that went by, I passed out. I awoke several hours later in a dark cell.

" Where am I?" I wondered.

It was pitch black, I could not see anything at all let alone myself, I tried to look around for any source of light but I was unsuccessful.

"Hello! Anybody here!" I shouted into the black abyss I was in.

How did I get here, and why is it so dark. I continued to ask myself various questions until I came to one conclusion… I'm inside my psyche.

" How the hell am I inside of my mind" I wondered.

Suddenly… there was a flame that was lit in front of me. Out of pure curiosity I tried to reach that source of light. When I ran to close I was rewarded with a blast of fire that busted like a time bomb. Somehow I was not injured.

When the fireball exploded, a strange liquid that eliminated a bright red light was shot out. After minutes of investigating what this substance was, it started to bundle up together and form a replica of the Nine Tailed Fox.

" Who are you?" I said as I began to cower in fear.

" Why… I'm your inner power. Without me you are utterly useless. I seem to be having a problem with that mysterious scar on your chest, its nothing I have ever seen!" The large fox demon said.

"Whoa! You can talk!" I said in amazement

'Of course… you think of me as cute, helpless, fox? NO! I HAVE THE POWER TO DESRTOY VILLAGES WITH ONE STRIKE OF MY FIST!" The Fox demon shouted.

" The scar on your chest is transforming my power into something more powerful. I do not see any good outcome of this but I think it will help you in your quest to become stronger you ugly, annoying brat. I give you full willpower of "most" of my abilities." The Fox demon lectured

" Hey! You cannot be talking about ugly you boil infested freak! If you do not like me so much then why are you giving me all this power! And just where the hell are we!" I shouted.

The Fox Demon simply replied, " If you die…I die and I do not want that. And we are in your psyche. Now enough of these questions and leave me be you mediocre shinobi!" The Fox demon shouted in anger.

The Fox Demon huffed up a giant gust of air and blew me away. I awoke in the same place I passed out. But when I got up… I was a different me and not the kyubbi, but something different.

"What is this strange power?" I wondered.

It felt good. I felt…. Strong and all my worries disappeared.

" I like this power" I said.

The charka that emitted from my body was bright blue.

This isn't me… this is a different me…. I think I like it….

This chapter was probably really boring but it will get better! Trust me and keep reading please. Also forget what I said in the 3rd about reviewing. You can review whenever you want or just read just keep enjoying it and I will be happy to! Until next time!


	5. Chapter 5: The Road to Power

The Wound That Never Healed: A Naruto Fanfic

The Wound That Never Healed: A Naruto Fanfic

Chapter 5: The Road To Power

Author's Note: This chapter switches to Sasuke's point of view instead of Naruto's

Enjoy Reading

After days and days of non-stop walking I found a rundown tree with an opening. I entered and rested. I went 6 days without succumbing to my wounds.

" I'm almost there, I can't stop now." I said trying to force myself to continue.

But I couldn't budge, I fell to the ground struggling to stay awake and get up. I continued to struggle until I gave in and fainted from exhaustion.

I awoke hours later inside a deep and dark cage.

"What the Hell? Anybody out there"? I said in fear.

"Hello Sasuke-kun… I've been expecting you." Said a dark figure whose body glowed in the darkness.

"I know that voice! Its you, Orichimaru! I want you to train me! AND I WILL NOT ACCEPT NO FOR AN ANSWER!" I shouted demandingly at him.

"Now, now Sasuke-kun lets not get violent shall we? I will agree to train you, but you have to pass a test that I have made for you". Orichimaru said in a flirty way.

"Test huh? Just what are you planning! I can past any test you give me!" I said out of cockiness.

"_Kabuto-kun… your opponent is Sasuke." _Orichimaru said.

Several candles suddenly lighted the room, thought the light was dim. A man in purple with white hair and glasses entered the room.

"So you expect me to fight this nerd? I can beat him in 2 seconds!" I shouted

The two were quietly exchanging words, I tried my best to listen in on the conversation but their voices were to low.

"Are you sure he is the right person? If his body rejects you, you will have to wait three more years, and we wont be able to carry out the invasion if we do not have anybody to carry out! Plus it can't be only us three! We cannot defeat legions of ninja no mater how skilled we are in the art!" Kabuto whispered to Orichimaru in doubt.

"You underestimate me Kabuto, you're either with me or against me, and I trust you are with me. Now get in there and let me see how Sasuke-kun's training has gone so far." Orichimaru whispered to Kabuto.

After their conversation was over, I followed Orichimaru and Kabuto to a huge arena where monuments of snakes surrounded the premises.

"_Now! Let the match begin!" _Orichimaru said.

As soon as Orichimaru said those words, Kabuto and I entered the ring. I started by attempting to let his guard down through faint swoops. As soon as Kabuto's eyes were of me, I swooped in for a blow to the chest, he countered my attack and flipped me over. I avoided wasting too much time getting up by flipping right back on my feet.

"_Excellent Sasuke! Kabuto! Show me blood!' _Orichimaru_ said in the background_

I gave him just what he wanted when Kabuto was distracted by Orichimaru's praises. I equipped myself with a kunai and dashed towards the currently defenseless Kabuto and slashed him on his arm. I made sure the wound was deep, his blood spewed out of the wound.

"Uh-oh, I think I over did it." I said.

Kabuto legs got numb from losing to much blood and he fell to the ground. I saw Kabuto do some last minute hand signs. I braced myself for the worst. His hands started glowing bright green, just what the hell was he planning?

He put his left hand over his right arm's wound. It healed very quickly and immediately closed!

"What type of jutsu is this?

" How are those wounds feeling Sasuke?" Kabuto shouted.

"Oh there fine…hey? My wounds! There healed?" I shouted in amazement.

" Who do you think healed your damn wounds?" Kabuto asked

" I am one of the best ninja medics the world has ever seen! People even think I out match the great Sanin Tsunade! Do you really think you can lay a scratch on me? " Kabuto asked.

I did familiar hand signs and shouted "Fire Style! Fire Ball Jutsu!"

A large fireball spewed from my tongue. Kabuto touched the Kabuto with his glowing hand and my attack was nullified!

"I forgot to mention, my hands could absorb charka from almost anything!" Kabuto said.

I rushed at Kabuto screaming, " Thanks for revealing your weakness because now I wont give you a chance to heal!"

I kicked Kabuto up in the air and jumped on top of him, I punched his head several times and flipped over to his stomach in which I laid my leg. I waited till he fell to the ground and I bashed my leg on his stomach. This pain mixed with the pain caused by the fall, rupturing his organs.

"Lions Combo!" I shouted.

Just as I was about to rise from my victory against Kabuto, he grabbed my arm, seconds later, my arm felt like it wasn't part of my body anymore.

"What…what did you do?" I shouted.

Kabuto grabbed my arm and threw me to the wall.

I slowly got up and shouted, " I'm tired of this! I'm going to finish up this match once and for all!

Suddenly, I could feel my arm again. But I knew what else what else is happening… the mark on my neck is burning. The cursed seal will give me its power!

"The road to power starts here!" I shouted as I turned into my cursed form.

I grew inhuman like wings and my shin grew paler like a dead person's. I did multiple hand signs and held the palm on my hand.

' Cursed Chidori!" I screamed at Kabuto

I flew at high speeds at him. I thrust the ball in his chest, making it past is shirt, then his skin, then his ribcage, and eventually as I was about to make it to his heart, instantly killing him. Orichimaru did unfamiliar hand signs and my Chidori and my cursed form was dispelled!

"That's enough Sasuke-kun… you have won the match." Orichimaru said.

He jumped down from the background into the arena.

"Away with you… Kabuto-kun, you fought well and now you need to heal". Orichimaru said

Suddenly, snakes arose from the ground and buried Kabuto into the ground.

"Sasuke-kun… take this sword" Orichimaru said.

He handed me the blade.

"The Road to power starts with NO mercy. Remember that well".

The road to power requires no mercy… If that what it takes… then I'm willing to do it.

Yea! I bet you didn't expect some action like that! Chapter 6 will go back to Naruto's point of view as he uses his powers during a mission Tsunade has given him! Keep on reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Never Ending Blood Rain

The Wound That Never Healed: A Naruto Fanfic

The Wound That Never Healed: A Naruto Fanfic

Chapter 6: Never Ending Blood Rain

Authors Note: The story switches to Naruto's point of view

I arose from my slumber as the bright sun illuminated the night sky. I got out of bed and did my morning routine. As I washed my face in the morning, I noticed that some of my facial features have changed. I noticed that my teeth were sharper, my eyes changed from ocean blue to blood red, I also noticed that a creepy smile was stuck on my face. Just what the hell is happening?

I exited my home and locked the door for security. I jumped on the rooftops as of now it's my only use of fast transportation.

" Oh yea, that's right, Tsunade wanted to speak to me about a mission she wanted to get out of her mind. I guess I better hurry." I said.

As I jumped from building to building, I felt the wind blowing through my hair, it felt so good that I thought I should just skip the meeting and continue gliding across the rooftops.

"I feel faster than I ever was in my life." I said.

I jumped faster and dashed to every building with ease, I never got tired, and I felt freeier and all my worries went away. All I was now focusing on was my happiness and no one else's. But in my mind, I was fighting for control, as it seemed, I had no control over my body, all my memories were nearly erased from the deep corners of my mind, all the suffering I ever endured has disappeared. It was like a new me was taking over. I think this is one of the side effects of the scar.

After doing my best for fighting to regain control of my body from the kyubbi, I managed to be victorious. But once I fully was in control, the scar burned like crazy. It was like it wanted more control over me, Is this wound… alive?

I rushed over to the Hokage's office, there I found Shizune.

" Hey Naruto, Tsunade was just looking for you, she is right- What the HELL? NARUTO GET UP!" she shouted.

Before she managed to finish her first sentence, I collapsed during the first step into the office. I awoke hours later, on a hospital bed, with Sakura and Tsunade by both of my sides.

"Where am I? Sa-Sakura? Granny Tsunade? What's going on?" I said as I arose from a hospital bed.

Tsunade glared at me and then let out a chuckle as a smile slowly grew on her lips " I told you to stop calling that. Your lucky your ill or I would have beat the daylights out of you…again."

" Sa-Sa-Sakura, is that you? What are you doing here" I said as I struggles to stay awake due to chronic exhaustion.

"Hi Naruto-kun, didn't you here? I have asked Tsunade-sama to be her assistant, and she has accepted me. She has been training me for a while now so I have grasped some of her healing techniques." Sakura said with a smile.

I looked at my body and saw myself completely nude. I shouted " WTF? What have the two of you been doing to me all this time?"

Seconds later, I oozed with pained after being punched multiple times in the face

"DON'T THINK ANYTHING PERVERTED DUMB ASS!" Tsunade and Sakura said as they cracked their knuckles.

"The reason why your butt naked is because we are trying to figure out what is happening to the seal. It has seems the seal is being nullified by the scar. I do not know how a simple wound can stop a seal of a Hokage. But the scar has some connections with the Cursed Seal used on Sasuke" Tsunade explained.

"Oh, that makes perfect sense." I replied.

"You should be fine now. I've been reading through different scrolls and study the scar. I put up a seal to block the flow of charka from the scar. Let me know if anything goes wrong." Tsunade said.

" Thanks Granny Tsunade, that scar has been killing me for days now." I said.

"Don't just thank me, thank Sakura, without her I would have never found the books I needed." Tsunade said.

"Oh Tsunade-sama! Don't be so modest!" Sakura said as she began to blush.

After the ladies were finished, I dressed up and headed and talked to Granny Tsunade in her office.

"I began the began the conversation by saying " So down to business, what did you call me for?"

"Oh yes, that's right. The locals of the village have informed me that a barbarian stronghold has caused trouble with the farmers and other people who live outside the village on its border, they also have been conducting thievery with the locals also." She said in a direct tone

" Oh that's easy! I needed some extra cash anyway! Time for some ass kicking!" I shouted, as I was about to rush out the door

"Easy Naruto! These aren't your ordinary grunts. These barbarians are very skilled ninja, and for that reason I'm sending Sakura Haruno and Kiba Izuzaka". Tsunade said abruptly.

" Don't worry! I don't need any help! I can take out those low lives no sweat!". I said out of cockiness.

" Kiba and Sakura are coming with you and that's final." Tsunade said with her voice slightly raised.

" I DON'T NEED ANY HELP" I shouted in her face.

" ITS FINAL!" She shouted in return.

" What do you have against them? I'm only telling them to go with you for two reasons.

Sakura can heal the party if the time comes when your injured

Kiba and Akamaru can sniff out the treasure the Barbarians have stolen from the locals outside the village." She began to explain.

" I trust your abilities Naruto, I just want to make sure the mission goes smoothly that all, now, you are dismissed." Tsunade said.

I walked out of the room in anger and slammed the door on the way out.

I was really mad, only… I didn't remember what I was mad about. How did that get into my personality?

A couple of hours later after collecting the supplies I needed and a nap, I headed to the village gate, where Kiba and Sakura were waiting for me.

" Your late slow poke!" Kiba teased.

" Eh who cares? Lets get this over with I have training to do." I shouted at Kiba as I walked out the gate.

" Long Time no See to you to Naruto. Man, what's his problem." Kiba asked Sakura.

" To be honest I don't really know." Sakura replied.

The two walked out of the village as well. We continued the trip to the said stronghold in the trees.

" So how is life so far Naruto?" Kiba shouted while ascending from and to the trees.

" Its ok… I guess." I said trying to stop a conversation from going.

" Are you still mad about the thing with Sasuke?" Kiba asked.

" I've gotten over it." I replied in a low tone.

" Oh… I see."

" I wonder why those guys are going so fast." Sakura said to herself as she struggled to keep up.

" So… uh want to race?" Kiba said as he tried to subside the boredom of the mission.

I replied harshly " Please leave me alone, I don't want to be here right now."

I increased the flow of charka to my feet and sped past Kiba, leaving him in the trail of my dust.

" Wonder what happened to the old Naruto? I knew he would be down but I didn't think his personality would change." Kiba said.

Sakura caught up with Kiba and said " I think so too."

After a couple of hours of jumping from tree to tree, Naruto and the party found the site of the barbarian stronghold. They hid in the trees planning on which approach and formation they should use.

" I think we should wait for a guard to come out and impersonate one of the clan members. We then should sabotage and type of traps or jutsus inside as well." Sakura said.

" That's a great idea Sakura, but I don't think we will be able to do that." Kiba said.

Sakura replied " Why not?"

" Because Naruto is taking the forward approach." Kiba said

Naruto jumped out of the trees and busted through the steel enforced gates

" I'm going to kick all of your Asses so I can get paid. I don't want any crap from you little bitches so just leave. Or else." I shouted to the heavens.

" Looks like we got out selves a boy who has a death wish." A grunt said.

" Then his wish is our command, GET HIM!" Another grunt shouted.

" What is he doing" Kiba said as he observed the confrontation in the trees."

" I honestly have no idea what that idiot is doing" Sakura said.

A grunt rushed at Naruto in an attempt to impale him but before he managed to lay the blade on Naruto, he was punched hard in the face.

" Shadow Clone Jutsu!!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

Multiple real doppelgangers appeared out of thin air.

The assaulted the area of any grunts and moved out through the premises.

" Wow these are very "elite"shinobi," Naruto said in a sarcastic tone.

Naruto was defeating tons of guards; anyone who wanted to kill him felt the taste of his fist.

Kiba and Sakura joined up with Naruto for assistance.

" Hey, save some for us Naruto! Your like a demon!" Kiba said.

Naruto turned his head slowly towards Kiba and said, "That's because I AM!"

Naruto's body features had changed drastically. His eyes were thick blood red; so red you were not even able to see his pupils. His teeth were long and sharp like a sword, his nails were like tiny daggers, and the grin that was stuck on his face changed to a insane serial killer smile.

He continued to demolish the barbarian shinobi, but this time he was actually killing them!

He sliced and sliced, scratched, and bit without any intention to show mercy.

Even when many of their comrades where slain, the guards continued to attack, only to be slain themselves. A never-ending wave of shinobi attacked and attacked, with no progress in actually hurting Naruto. The blood… never stopped shedding.

Sakura started to cry hard screaming " STOP! JUST STOP! ITS UNBEARABLE!"

Kiba started to vomit because of the blood spewing everywhere.

Finally, Naruto had killed all of the shinobi in the fortress. The minute the last shinobi died, he screamed to the heavens " MORE! MORE FIGHTING!" and with that he launched himself through the ceiling for "more fighting". Even when Naruto was miles away, Kiba and Sakura could here the distant cries for help from the unlucky strangers who encountered him. Will the killings end? Or will Konoha have a crisis on there hands?

Yea I got passed the writer's block but I did not think the chapter was that good. Stay tuned for the next chapter there is going to be a WAR!


	7. Chapter 7: The War For Naruto Part 1

The Wound That Never Healed: A Naruto Fanfic

The Wound That Never Healed: A Naruto Fanfic

Author: Naruto the hedgehog

Chapter 7: The Battle For Naruto Part 1

Author Note: The story shifts into various characters' point of view

The villagers of Kotonoha have realized the true danger of the Naruto Kyuubi assaults. Ever since Naruto broken the seal Tsunade had put on him, every time Naruto was in

Plain view, people were slaughtered, and buildings laid in ruin. During this time, the people of Konoha NEVER walked the streets. This is one of Konoha's darkest moments

**Sasuke's Point of view:**

Word had gotten out about what was happening in Konoha. Sasuke could not believe this news and always avoided training with Orichimaru to go to his room and think. The ranks of Orichimaru have grown immensely from 3 people to hundreds and thousands of shinobi while they were on there trip.

Sasuke had entered Orichimaru's room in high concern. Even though he betrayed his village, he did not want anything to happen to it.

" I didn't know Naruto was capable of that kind of devastation. Anyway I've got to stop it before it's too late" A determined Sasuke said to himself. He entered the room as quietly as he could to prevent any signs of disrespect.

" _Good to see you Sasuke-kun. What would you like?" _ The snake king Orichimaru said as he rested in his king sized bed.

Sasuke hesitated at first then said, " During the raid on Konoha, what exactly will you be looking for?"

" _I've trust that you have heard about the demon boy roaming the place?" _ Orichimaru asked.

Sasuke nodded and replied, " Yes I have, wish it were not true."

" I'm going to capture Naruto and use his Kyubbi an important experiment I have yet to try." He said.

" What kind of experiment?" Sasuke said in curiosity.

" Now that is a secret my pet." Orichimaru replied.

" Why cant I or Kabuto do it? That would be easier and less riskier." Sasuke asked.

" Why all the questions all of a sudden? I thought you left your village without any intent to go back." Orichimaru said.

Sasuke was slightly discouraged in continuing his Q&A, but did anyway.

" Just curious." Sasuke said.

Sasuke exited the room and headed back to his quarters. He knew he could not let this happen, but what exactly is he going to do to prevent it?

**Akatsuki's point of view:**

A group of ghastly figures surrounded a huge oval shaped table. Discussing plans abut the Kyubbi.

" We must obtain the Kyubbi before the other factions do. It is vital to do the plan!" A figure shouted.

" We are very skilled Shinobi, we will be able to dispatch any person that comes are way. Don't worry yourself Deidara." A figure with red, spinning eyes said.

" We know that we are skilled, but with that, will that be enough? Shouldn't we get there as early as we can?" A man with a large venus flytrap enveloping his body said.

" And also we cannot forget that the Kyubbi is a very devasting force. We should not take it lightly." A man with several piercings running through his face said.

"I agree with all your concerns, and we have already thought up of the scenarios. We have thought this through". A figure shouted.

**Sakura's point of view**

Sakura had been careful in her trip back to Tsunade's office. She was worried about Naruto but at the same time she feared him. She does not know what was going on with him but she intends to find out.

Sakura knocked on the door and entered Tsunade's office with a worried expression on her face.

" Sakura, Is something troubling you?" Tsunade asked out of curiosity.

Sakura grabbed all the courage she could muster and replied " I came to ask you about Naruto. What's happening to him?

" I don't…know." Tsunade said.

" I think you do". Sakura said without any hesitation.

Tsunade grew an angry expression on her face. Shed did not take kindly to back talk.

"Excuse me, I did not quite catch that." Tsunade said out of disbelief.

Sakura was slightly discouraged by Tsunade's tone. But continued the conversation because she knew she must find out what was wrong with Naruto.

Tsunade replied, " Look, I'll tell you what you need to know, but please don't ever back sass me…ever." She then began to frown

Sakura had nodded and a sweat drop rolled down her forehead. She hoped that she would never have to do something like that again.

" Naruto's Jinchūriki has been… how do I say it…. infected by something…or someone somehow. Tsunade explained.

" How do you think this happened". Sakura wondered.

" It seems that the kyubbi was… attacked from within." Tsunade struggled to say.

" But isnt the kyubbi sealed within him? How can a spirit be attacked?" Sakura asked.

" I don't know…I couldn't find anything. The only thing I noticed is the scar on his chest. It…just…. Made me feel uncomfortable.

" I didn't notice any scar? What are you talki-" Sakura was about to say until Tsunade pushed Sakura out.

Just what was Tsunade hididng? What the hell was wrong with Naruto? Sakura let these questions roam around her head but did not intend to leave them like that. She wanted answers. But where would she get them?

Suddenly, an explosion was heard outside. Sakura went out and ran to it and was horrified.

" Its….Its…..you!" Sakura shouted.

(( Sorry for the wait, I sort of had writers block.))


	8. Chapter 8: Why Did This Happen?

The Wound That Never Healed- A Naruto Fanfic

The Wound That Never Healed- A Naruto Fanfic

Author: Naruto the Hedgehog

Chapter 8- Why…Did This Happen?

Sakura could not believe her eyes. Why did he come back? And why at this time?

" Its you Sasuke! Im so ha-" Before she could finish her sentence, she had remembered what he did to Naruto.

" In the name of Konoha, I must apprehend you." She said with a cold facial expression but at the same time as if she was mourning inside.

Sasuke took a glance at Sakura and smiled. He then began to run away from her.

"Why the hell was he running from me?" Sakura wondered.

She just had the urge to follow him. She knew that now since he betrayed the village, he is now an enemy, and this could well be a trap. But she didn't care. She just wanted to make sure that he was ok.

She ran after him as fast as she could. It was hard to keep up with him since he was well more advanced than her. But she didn't care. She was dead tired after a couple of minutes of running, but she didn't care. She didn't care if she suddenly dropped dead. All she cared about at the moment was Sasuke and only Sasuke. Sure there was Tsunade-sama Ino, Kakashi-sensei, and…especially Naruto-kun. But there was something about Sasuke that made her feel complete.

After running for a good while. Sasuke suddenly disappeared into the wind. Sakura had fallen to the ground out of exhaustion. Tears dripped down her cheek. " Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke kun-". She chanted. " Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun… why?"

Naruto's point of view

Naruto had found himself in a dark place. Almost like a prison in the evening. Water had sipped through the cracks of the walls.

" Where…Where am I". Naruto asked himself hoping someone beside himself could answer. He was hoping he was not alone. He did not mind if it was a friendly person, or a hostile fiend. Just something to make him comfortable. Suddenly the room was lit by fire. Naruto had looked around the prison like area screaming " HELLO? IS ANYBODY OUT THERE!"? He screamed this like a crazy person; fire doesn't light itself, right?

A cage had appeared in front of him. Inside was a very deformed monster. "Help…me…boy." It said. " Who…-What are you?" Naruto said. Something was awfully familiar about this place. Naruto suddenly blurted out " Are… You the kyubbi?" Naruto backed away slowly as the beast slowly but surely began to melt. " Who else, fool!"? The kyuubi shouted. " You…have to help me. I didn't know the…scars power would affect me this much. It's taken over, that's why you are here!" Naruto was a naïve boy. He didn't quite understand what kind of mess he was in. " What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked. ? The Kyubbi replied, " The scars charka has taken over your mind. It's too destructive for your body to handle. It will eventually be the death of you; right after it kills as many people it can!

Naruto was puzzled. How could one measly scar have done all of that? What the hell did Sasuke do to him?

Naruto went up to the kyuubi and said, " Is…there a way to regain control?" The kyuubi tried his best to stand up and answered, " I don't know. I could try to overpower it. But this damn seal is trapping away most of my power. Maybe…if you could release it? I'll be able to help your foolish ass. Naruto was not very sure of this plan. The Kyubbi did not look trust worthy. But he cannot let all these people die because of a mistake he made. Just how was he going to get out of this?

Lee's Point of View

Konoha… is not what it used to be. It used to be so lively around here. Children would play and laugh, Men would work with a smile, Women would walk proudly through the streets, and the children would train to become great shinobi. Now, Naruto's kyubbi has caused so much destruction, so much blood shed. How… how could this happen…to us?

I walked outside, hoping no deadly event would occur. An attack by the kyuubi just happened yesterday. Why did this happen I thought to myself. I hate living in fear. I want to be able to walk outside without any worry. I want to be able to train again. I want this to end.

As I crept slowly, I saw Sakura-chan lying on the floor. Was she hurt? I just had to make sure. I quickly ran to her so I would not waste time. " Sakura-chan! What happened! Are you hurt? It's dangerous to be lying out here with the ky-" I could not finish my sentence. I looked at her face and found it shrouded with tears. It left me speechless and heartbroken. I never want to see my future girlfriend cry. " Why…why are you crying? Something happened right! You look like you have just seen a ghost!" I said to her. Sakura quickly rose to her feet and gave me an embrace. " Sasuke…kun…. Sasuke-kun. I saw him. I saw Sasuke-kun." She chanted in my ear. I looked at her with astonishment in my eyes. Why the hell would he come back here? Why at this time. I just had to find out.

Suddenly, I sensed something. Immense charka was in the air. A group of figures were about to enter the village. " Sakura, we need to go, I have a feeling something is about to happen. Something very bad". I said. As I turned around, I saw that the group had surrounded us. They wore a black cloak with blood red cloud shaped symbols on it. "Do not move or you will be severely punished." One of them said. I layed Sakura on my shoulder and prepared for combat. These guys are here for a reason. Could it be the Kyubbi? I cannot let them take Naruto away! No matter what!


	9. Chapter 9: The War For Naruto Part 2

The Wound That Never Healed: A Naruto Fanfic

The Wound That Never Healed: A Naruto Fanfic

By: Naruto the Hedgehog

Chapter 9: The War For Naruto Part 2

**Enjoy… Only One More Chapter Before I finish the story. Please look out for other things I make. Be sure that this is not my final work.**

" Do not underestimate our power," A figure said. I did not back down. I was ready to die, I was ready to suffer, and all I was not ready for is to lose Naruto.

" It seems this little shit wont move eh? Mind if I take care of him. He won't last a minute against me!" A Man with shark like facial features teased.

" Silence Kisame, we must make haste, remember we have rivals." A man with red spinning eyes said.

Kisame frowned; he did not like it when Itachi talked down on him, but he knew about the plan and he should not waste time.

" Why are you here"? I shouted at them

" None of your concern now steps aside before you regret four foolish mistake." Itachi replied.

" I am standing my ground until you inform me of why you are present!" I said proudly and without regrets.

The man with the red spinning eyes looked away out of disgust. It did not seem that he enjoyed combat.

" What is your name?" Itachi said to me.

A man with blonde hair walked up to the man with red spinning eyes. He whispered " Hey, don't you think we should get moving! You just said we should not waste time?"

Itachi replied with to him " Its ok, I will not take long, something about this boy bothers me."

" Why the hell all of sudden?" I shouted to him.

"When you kill someone, its proper to ask the name of the person you are doing away with." Itachi said in a cold voice.

I began to smile; I am not going to let this asshole kill me!

" My name it Rock Lee! And I think I will be the one to kill you!" I said with courage.

" My name is Uchiha Itachi, and…we will see." Itachi said.

" He is an Uchiha? Doesn't that mean he's related to Sasuke-kun?" I wondered

I noticed that a smile grew on his face. I began to look into his blood red eyes and felt myself being lured into a trance. I felt sleepy but yet I had to keep my eyes open, I just could not look away. What type of technique is this man using?

I felt my body being transported to a different place. The area seemed… hellish and dark. What is happening to me?

I felt my self being tied to a cross. What kind of sick game is this bastard playing?

" I hope you're relaxed." A voice said.

The man with the spinning red eyes appeared in front of me. His appearance frightened me. I did not want to mess with this group anymore.

Itachi suddenly multiplied himself. There were 2 of him now, but I did not see any hand signs. How is he able to this?

The 2 Itachi's equipped themselves with swords that walked slowly towards me bringing up the suspense.

" Your attempt is pointless! I can take any punishment you can dish out!" I said trying to get rid of my fears.

Itachi ignored my comment and impaled me. I tried my best to get of the cross to cover my stomach over the sheer pain. But it seemed the roped were as strong as steel.

Itachi continued to shove the sword into my stomach. Each time he did he multiplied at an alarming rate. Hours later 27 of the man appeared and impaled me all at once. I regret saying I could take any punishment, because now I feel this torture is pure hell.

Days later I wish I were dead, Even though he stabbed me some many times I could not die, what prevented me from tasting the sweet relief of heaven?

Soon I felt myself drifting back to another area. I dropped to my feet and fell to the ground. It seemed even though I was tortured for days, only moments had passed before I collapsed. I looked at my clothes and I had no wounds. I wondered how he did that… then I finnaly passed out.

" Don't you think you went a little overboard by using the Tsukiyomi? Deidara said to Itachi.

" Don't worry, about it, it was the only way for this to end quickly. Now lets keep moving.

Suddenly, a group of shinobi surrounded the Akatsuki.

" Your with Orichimaru are you not?" Itachi said with a smile.

Sasuke's point of view

It's been a while…since I came back here. I didn't think that Sakura would be the first person I would see. I would love to chat but there are lots of important matters I need to take care of.

I jumped from tree to tree trying to keep an easy face. I did not want to be tired when I come face to face with Naruto…again. I should be ashamed to show my face here again, but this is something I just got to do. If Naruto goes down it would be bad news for everyone…especially Sakura.

Kakashi's Point of View

Theres gonna be one hell of a showdown this fine day. I should probally help too. I can tell Sasuke is here to save Naruto. Looks like he still has some good in his revenged fueled heart. I see ghastly figures dressed in a cloak with red cloud patterns on them and ninja's that don't look right. Lee and Sakura could be hurt in the process. I must do my part.

I threw my Icha Icha book on the floor and prepared for combat. I rushed to event that went on outside. I quickly headed into the scene and appeared behind Lee. "Just what the hell were you thinking trying to take on the Akatsuki. I know you have a good heart but that's just plain stupid." I thought to myself. I layed Lee and Sakura on my shoulders and looked Itachi in the eyes, he apparently also has some business with Naruto. He let out a smirk hidden by his black mask that covered half his face. The shinobi that surrounded the group where hesitant to attack. Even if they feared Orichimaru, could they have feared the Akatsuki more?

"Enough of standing around! These pussies are starting to piss me off!" A man with fish like facial features shouted. He did some unfamiliar hand signs and produced a lake that seemed to only surround him and no one else.

" Please don't get water everywhere, Kisame. It's hard to fix my hair all the time. Your techniques are just to damn messy." A man with blonde hair said without much emotion. It seemed all of them were to full of themselves. They all saw themselves to be the most powerful beings alive. I hope that learn there are some people that are even stronger.

The lake had begun to form into fish. The fished took jagged forms, which now made it seemed they were sharks made out of water.

The henchmen were now provoked to attack, they had started throwing suriken and kunai knives at him, thinking that they could prevent him from using jutsus. But it seems that they underestimated Kisame fish like, hard as steel skin. The cheap weapons merely pounced of his flesh.

" You really think I'm that weak eh? You take me for a weakling eh? Well you ugly sons of bithches, I am part of the Akatsuki, and there's no way the Akatsuki would let a weakling join…EVER!!"

Kisame razed his sword, but it did not seem sharp, rather it was not meant for cutting. The water sharks began to gather around his oversized weapon.

"This guy is really crazy!" I thought to myself. I high tailed it out of there before I was hit in the attack.

" Do you really think we should let that guy with the mask go with that boy and girl?" A figure said to Itachi.

"Do not worry yourself, we would not be able to defeat him so easily. For now, brace yourself."

Kisame jumped up in the air and slammed his blade on the ground. The water sharks exploded creating a huge flood. The henchmen as well as some of the buildings were swept away in the currents into oblivion.

" Dammit Kisame, was that really necessary? You got my hair wet again!" Deidara said.

Kisame replied, " Quit your whining, it doesn't matter how I take my enemies down. If I just take them down, then we can get on with whatever were going to do.

The attack had a devasting effect on a small sector in the village. Knowing that the Kyubbi was not the cause of this, the shinobi of the Village Hidden In The Leaves sought out to protect there humble home! Hundreds of shinobi surrounded the Akatsuki hoping to overpower the group with their large numbers.

Kisame giggled silently and a huge devilish grin grew on his scale-covered face. " You really don't get it do you? Were the strongest people in the world!" He shouted.

He unwrapped the cloth of his unusual oversized weapon and rushed at the army. He shaved them till they bled their hearts out. He did it without stop. More and more shinobi rushed at him but were not able to get a fatal attack in. His skin was invincible. The rest of the Akatsuki knew it could not be helped. The War For…Naruto had begun

Orichimaru's Point Of View

_I rode my gigantic snake into the village like a warship about to conquer new land. I smiled as I saw the group of Konoha shinobi being helplessly slaughtered by the sheer might of the Akatsuki._

_"Now that those fools are to caught up in the battle against one another, I can get what I came for… the kyubbi". I said to myself._

_I called Kabuto; he scurried to me quickly like a dog to its master. He seemed very loyal but I knew he could never be trusted…for obvious reasons._

_"_Yes my lord. What is it that you request?" Kabuto said with a calm expression on his face.

"_Bring me Sasuke, I want him to help me find the Kyuubi. If we do a recon, we will be able complete this quickly._

_Kabuto had hesitated before he tried to look for Sasuke. He did not see him anywhere. Kabuto entered the giant snakes mouth and looked around in his body. Besides the life giving organs, there was no living thing in sight. The henchmen had gone to fight against the Konoha ninjas, and Sasuke was specifically told to stay since there was an important errand that needed to be done by him and only him. Kibbutz returned to Orichimaru empty handed._

_"Well? Where is he?" Orichimaru said as he was losing his patience._

"I'm sorry but Sas-" Before Kabuto could finish his sentence Orichimaru quickly grabbed his shirt and pulled him helplessly in the air.

"_Where is Sasuke-kun?" He said. Looking very angry._

Kabuto was now very afraid but did his best to hide it. " Sasuke is no where to be found!". He shouted.

Orichimaru put Kabuto back down. He remembered all the questions Sasuke has been asking him.

_" That ungrateful bastard! So he is trying to save him I see! Well then I'll just have to get to him before he does!" Orichimaru said in his thoughts._

" _Kabuto, I'm leaving the invasion to you, there are important matters I need to attend to." Orichimaru said._

_Orichimaru jumped of the gigantic snake landing on a tree branch. He jumped from tree to tree as quickly as he could. But he could sense an orb of Charka being hurled towards him._

"_Long time no see you crazy son of a bitch!" A familiar voice said as a blue ball hurled towards his chest. Orichimaru quickly dodged the attack and took a glanced at the surprise attackers face. His face was in awe._

"_JIRIYA?" He shouted._

'_That's me! And I don't intend to let you stop Sasuke from doing what he needs to do." He said proudly._

_Jiriya will not get in my way! I will crush him and I will get the kyuubi!_

Naruto's Point of View

I have decided. There is no other option. I'm going to release the seal. I hope this isn't the wrong move.

I slowly placed my hand on the seal out of hesitation. Im not sure about my action. But if I don't do something people will die, and I never want that to happen again.

I quickly removed the seal and braced myself for the event that will eventually occur. I heard something explode… but then the place went dark. I swore I could feel my self-floating in the air, as weightless as paper. Seconds later I could fe4el my legs, then my arms. Eventually, I felt as if I was regaining control of my body.

" Its funny… I used to despise you… but for some reason I do not want to leave. That "some reason" better be good for me to ditch my only chance in escaping your body." I could hear a voice say softly.

I can see now. I regained control. The charka that emitted from the scar is gone for good.

I could feel an immense charka slowly approaching me. I recognize it… could it be…Sasuke?

I could feel my body acting on its own whim, the charka in my hand builded up. I remember this move. It cant be helped. Who knows, this might bring Sasuke back to his senses.

I rushed at him as quickly as I could aiming at his chest.

"Rasengan!"

Only one more chapter and its over.


	10. Final Chapter 10:My Wound Has Healed

The Wound That Never Healed: A Naruto Fanfic

By: Naruto the Hedgehog

Final Chapter 10: My Wound Has Healed

All right its time to finish this story once and for all! The Final Chapter is here! Thanks to all the people who read and reviewed my story. I will be sure use the constructive criticism you gave me! Anyway be sure to look out for any other works I post. This will NOT be my final story. Here is the finale!

Orichimaru's point of view

_Damn him! Even if he has the same strength as me, he still should not be able to weaken me this easily. I cannot let my efforts go to waste! I'm smarter than him; I'm stronger than him! I surpass him in every way!_

"You really think you're so great?" Jiriya said softly in a gloating like tone. He had his arms folded around his chest. He started to give me a wicked smile.

" Seems like you never change. You're still the same as you were all those years ago, a power hungry megalomaniac that will cheat, kill, betray, and sacrifice anything and anyone to get what you want".

" _Enough with this damn morale lesson! It will not phase me in anyway! I'll stay the same! The plan will commence even if you defeat me! Kabuto can lead just as well as I can! Even if you manage to take me down! You still lose! As s a matter of fact… you were always a loser!" _ I shouted at the top of my lungs. It was not really my style to get so angry out of petty misfaults… so why now?

My harsh comments did nothing to him emotionally. He continued to smile as if I was not there.

" You really don't get it do you?" He snickered

"_Stop smiling at a time like this, its making me go crazy!!!!!" I shouted._

_He started to chuckle … then that chuckles turned into giggles, then the giggles turned into laughter._

" Who is the cool one now?"

"_Grrrr…AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed. I can't believe…he beat me._

**Kakashi's Point of View**

I sped through a sector of the village that was not affected by the battle going on currently. I rushed into a seemingly empty home. I closed the door behind me a scanned the premises, only to find a family hiding from the chaos that goes on outside.

" Please don't hurt my children! Will listen! We won't scream we promise!" A middle-aged woman shouted with tears glistening in her eyes.

It was a family of 4. There was a boy and a girl. Both children looked to be preteens. They were crying there eyes out and the father stared at me in terror.

I wanted to give them relief from there turmoil. I want to protect them.

"Relax, don't you worry I'm not one of them. My name is Kakashi Hatake. I am a shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Leaves. See, look at my headband." I said slowly while pointing at my forehead protector.

The sadness filled family quickly changed to an energetic bunch of fellows.

" Thank goodness!" I could hear them whisper.

" Now I need your help. These two are badly injured. Can you please care for them?" I said in a soft voice.

They agreed to my plea for help. In the mean time I guarded the house from any unwanted attention. After hours of waiting, Lee and Sakura finally awoke. The 2 children came to alert me of their consciousness. I scurried to them for support.

"Ka-Kakashi? What happened? What's going on? Who are these people? And how did I get here?" Lee said out of confusion.

I replied, "Relax, I'll explain later. For now, you need to rest."

Lee tried to ask me more questions, but he was too exhausted, so his head fell on a pillow and he continued to sleep.

I looked at Sakura. She had something serious on her mind. Wonder what it was?

" Sakura, you need to rest. Get back in bed." I said softly.

" She stared at me with wide eyes glistened with tears. She sat on the bed and gave the same look she gave me to the floor. " I'm not sleepy anymore. I just need some time to think.

I thought I should probably ask what was bothering her. But then I realized she probably would not want to talk about it.. I went back to my post on the houses roof, as a lookout.

" Well were in quite a dilemma." I said to my self as I layed my back down.

I could see the blood spewing into the horizon. This place is not safe. But for now were going to have to wait and see what time will give us.

Itachi's Point of View

"Enough with these weaklings. It's my duty to find the kyuubi." I said to myself. My cloak was soaked with the blood of the valiant shinobi who foolishly opposed me.

" Eh! What's wrong Itachi!? Bored already!?" Kisame shouted. His cloak was bloodier than mine.

I replied to him " Remember what we came here for. We cannot waste time. You guys stay here while I search for the kyubbi. DO NOT let anyone follow me."

Kisame gave me an ugly smile. "You got it! Now get going before somebody else nabs that nine tailed bastard!"

I nodded and disappeared into the wind. " Just where is that little beast?

I made a recon around the land. I need to find it as soon as possible.

While searching I started thinking to myself. Everyone's here to fight this battle. Its ironic how the kyubbi went crazy at the exact same time this dreaded battle commenced. A lot of people have died due to this cause. I feel very sorry for them, even though I do not show it. This village was once my home. I do not wish for any serious harm towards it.

The kyubbi was in sight. Wait, it… it reverted?

Naruto's Point of View

"Dammit He's gone!" I shouted. Before I could hit that bastard he disappeared. Looks like he has gotten better than I thought.

"Is that how you treat an old friend?" I could here a familiar being say.

I turned and looked behind myself. There he was, the cause of all the shit I have been going through lately.

" Naruto… it's been a while. I hope I have not been gone too long, have I?"

This pissed me of. I attacked him without saying a word. How the hell can he be so quiet and cool at a time like this? His cool will not save his ass this time!

I rushed at Sasuke, attempting to get a few good punches to get this battle over quickly. He pushed them out of the way like they were nothing.

" Still the same moves I see? Looks like you haven't gotten any stronger this pass couple of months." Sasuke gloated, just trying to get under my skin.

I continued to throw punches and kicks at him. But he also continued to dodge and block all the blows as if they were tiny insignificant pinches. This really pissed me of. Stop being so damn cool! This is serious!

My punches started to launch at him faster and faster using all of my strength. Now I started to wise up and do all that I could do to hit him.

Sasuke began to frown. Now he was tired of this petty game. I guess he has decided its time for a serious fight.

Sasuke withdrew his blade, and licked it once. It seemed the little bastard is taunting me. Well some shitty piece of metal isn't going to protect him from me!

I reached into my back pocket and withdrew a kunai. Lets see how strong Sasuke has gotten with weapons.

I rushed at him, with kunai in hand. He only smirked at my attempt to cause him mortal harm. This is REALLY starting to piss me off!

" You haven't even learned to change your battle tactics yet haven't you?!" Sasuke screamed. I was an inch from him. He began to swing his blade. As I attempted to parry the sword blow, I could feel my arms freeze. Why the hell am I so worried all of a sudden?

I flipped out of the sword's radius. Something in my body gave me this intuition that the sword Sasuke was equipped with was no ordinary blade.

" So your smarter than I thought. I didn't expect a moron like you to actually figure it out without being killed by it first. This blade cannot be parried." Sasuke started to wave his blade at me, tempting for me to go at him again.

Well its seems I'm faced with a supernatural weapon. Grrrr… THAT WON'T CHANGE A THING!

I ran at him at full force, I used my special technique shadow clone jutsu. 8 cloned appeared out of thin air.

" Still the same attacks I see? Your just like those damn fillers" Sasuke proclaimed.

One of my clones left the group and assaulted Sasuke on his own…. Just as planned.

As the Naruto clone was inches away from Sasuke, he impaled him with his blade. He picked up the clone, which was still on his blade, and began to twirl him around. He ended the little charade by throwing the clone into a tree.

" Quite pathetic really, thinking you could defeat me with petty tr- GAHHH!!!!!!"

Sasuke couldn't believe it and neither could I. Looks like that training paid of. My clone managed to survived being attacked only once. It retaliated with a hard blow to the face. Once its purpose was fulfilled. It fell to the ground, and burst into thin air. Good job… Naruto.

" Since when can clones do that?!" Sasuke shouted in astonishment. He slowly struggled to his feet.

He's open! Now's my chance to beat him!

My clones and myself rushed at him with no intention to hold back. We tore him up to shreds. I dismissed my clones as I layed on top of the bastard. Time to have some quality time with an old friend.

" Who's the cool one now!!!!??" I screamed in his face like a madman. I began punching him in his face over and over again, with a crazy facial expression throughout.

" Each punch is for every person you hurt when you were so damn selfish and ignorant to actually betray us!!!!"

" This is for Ino!"

I punched him in the face

"This is for Lee!"

I punched him harder

"This is for Neji!"

I punched him even harder

" This is for Kakashi, Choji, Shikamaru, The 3rd, Iruka, Ten-Ten, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Guy, Asuma, Kurenai, Tsunade, Shizune, and Akamaru!" I shouted, punching him with each name I screamed with more and more force each time.

I put up my fist and put all of my anguish in it… one final punch for the person who I respect the most… the one who was hurt the most…

" AND THIS LAST ONE I WAS SAVING IS FOR SAKURA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

I punched him hard in the face. I could feel his skull cracking from the impact. It was like all of my hate and turmoil was in that last punch. Its been a while but… Now…. Im not mad anymore.

I rose up from his near-lifeless body with my head held high. I could feel the burn slipping away. My wound has finnaly healed.

**Various Point of Views (Its going to start switching from 1****st**** person to 3****rd**** person)**

Itachi had been viewing the event between Naruto and Sasuke. He frowned, he now knew what has been going on lately. He rushed back to the Akatsuki with the same facial expression throughout.

" Eh what's wrong? You look down…. well…downer than usual… did you fail catching Kitsune boy?' Kisame said.

Itachi looked at him with his blood red eyes. " The kyubbi was never there. The boy does posses the kyubbi… but it seems he has not unlocked its ultimate potential…. at the moment.

Kisame stared at me in disbelieve. " That's just great! We came all the way to this shitty village and found nothing! We need to work on are reliable infor-" I interrupted Kisame before he could finish that statement.

" This village is not shit. Now tell the others to regroup. We will catch the kyubbi… but for now we must prepare.

Kisame nodded and rushed to the others. I hope when I lied it was not a mistake.

Lee finally awoke from his coma-like sleep. He regained his energy and is now ready to continue his ongoing battle with the Akatsuki!

" Time to regain my honor once and for all! I can do this! And I will alone!" He proclaimed.

He quickly turned around and noticed Sakura's eyes were wide open. She was watching him. Something was off about her.

Lee slowly walked towards Sakura with an uneasy expression on his face, showing he was uncomfortable with the situation at hand. How was he supposed to cheer someone up that does not even like him?

Lee gulped and swallowed his fear. Though he did not know what to do, he had to do something.

" Hey Sakura, you seem distant… more than usual… I-s every-thing ok?" Lee stuttered with a hint of fear in his voice. He was thinking of all the possible outcomes that could come up. He could be either punched, scolded, laughed at, teased, or… hugged?

Lee was surprised at Sakura's sudden embrace… especially towards a guy like him.

" Sakura, why all of a sudden? I thought you didn't like me… or do you?" asked a dumbfounded Lee.

Sakura completely ignored the question. She raised her head slightly and looked at Lee's face. She still had the sense of innocence in her eyes.

" Lee… I'm okay now. I… just needed someone to hug." Sakura mumbled as she removed her arms from Lee's body. She noticed that Lee refused to stop hugging her. Tears of joy rolled down red as apple cheeks.

" God Dammit! Get the hell of me!" screamed Sakura as she removed Lee by force.

After a couple minutes of physical conflict, Lee was knocked unconscious yet again; only this time it was Sakura's fist that caused it.

Sakura smiled and bend down to give Lee a kiss on the cheek. She whispered in his ear " You're an ok guy."

Kakshi was the first to know the armed conflict had ended, quickly at that. When the Akatsuki withdrew, the shinobi of Konoha grew more and more confident and eventually overwhelmed Orichimaru's henchman. Kakashi rose to his feet and brushed himself of, heading into the home to check up on the other.

" Hey guys, you can stop hiding. Show's over." Kakashi said with a smile hidden underneath his shadow-black mask

The second Kakashi announced this, Lee hurried out of his feign sleep and rose to his knees, shouting in disappointment " YOU MEAN THE AKATSUKI ARE GONE! NO! NOW MY HONOR WILL NEVER BE REGAINED!" Lee cried.

Sakura was surprised, so he really was conscious when she gave him that kiss? Sakura angrily cracked her knuckles and proceeded to throw Lee out the door. That will teach him to never pretend!

Kakshi chuckled and gazed at Sakura with astonishment. He did not think she would ever get out of that depression state!

Kakshi walked up to the family and shaked all their hands. " Well it's been real. But we have heaps of work to do. So its best we hurry and leave, also were sorry if we caused you any trouble." Said Kakashi.

The family smiled and thanked him for protecting them. The Konoha ninjas are good even when there is no money involved.

Jiriya was relieved that the battle came to an end, but was also disheartened about what his friend had become throughout the years.

Even when he first met Orichimaru, he could feel the evil slithering inside him, like a snake. The evil slowly enveloped his heart. But it seems Orichimaru did not intend to stop this evil. He wanted to resonate with it more than fighting it.

Jiriya glared at Orichimaru with disappointment written all over his face. From infancy to adult hood, throughout his years being acquainted with him Jiriya knew Orichimaru was pure evil. He just needed to prove it to himself first.

While Jiriya was in deep thought, Orichimaru sought this as the perfect time to escape. He morphed into a snake and slithered into the forest, probably never being able to be found.

Jiriya felt tears drop gently from his eyes. He now knew that the old Oricihmaru is dead. Probably he has been dead for a while.

Tsunadae knew this event that had occurred would change the lives of all the inhabitants of Konoha, especially hers. She knew that things would never be the same ever again. Things would change for good or for worst.

But when we cross that bridge, we will be prepared.

Naruto was carrying Sasuke hoping to get him medical attention. He beat him up pretty badly after all.

Naruto could see the village gates in the horizon. He only had a couple of miles to go.

" I told you I'd bring your ass back here beaten up or not." Naruto said out loud, proud of himself for keeping his promise.

Sasuke slowly but surely regained consciousness. He replied, " Let me…go. There are things I must do… before I can return. This is serious… please."

Naruto ignored what Sasuke said and still had his proud smile o his face, but deep down he was on the brink of insanity.

" Please… Please… Please…Please" Sasuke chanted.

Naruto dropped Sasuke and glared at him. Killing intent was in his eyes. " You have some nerve trying to leave again? I guess you didn't learn your lesson. Care for a recap?" said Naruto

Sasuke attempted to rise to his feet, but Naruto kicked him back to the ground. This time it wasn't a game it was serious.

" Ah! Dammit! Don't you see! I have to get stronger! If I don't, everyone who died would have died in vain! And I would break my promise to my brother. The promise to kill him!" Sasuke shouted.

Naruto turned around and sighed. He knew it could not be helped. A person had to do hat they had to do.

" Go… but promise to comeback eventually… ok?" Naruto said as he turned around, this time with a smile on his face.

Sasuke slowly rose to his feet and smiled also. " I promise…and I intend to keep it" Sasuke replied.

The two shacked hands and embraced. They knew it would be quite a while before they would ever meet again. But that does not mean that the relationship they uphold will grow weaker. It will always stay the same… just like their hearts.

Sasuke ran away quickly, eager to be on Oricihimaru's trail on his road for revenge. In minutes, he was out of sight.

Naruto walked back to the village gates and saw the town was nearly destroyed. " He knew what had happened though he was not there.

He sighed and walked inside with his head raised high. He was disheartened by the events that had happen recently. But he would get threw them just fine.

" Guess I have lots of work to do!" Naruto proclaimed. Finally regaining his upbeat attitude.

Even though the events that have occurred were finnaly over… even though his wound has healed… the scar will always remain.

The EndYes! After many months, the story has finnaly ended! But I have to correct spelling errors and probably do some rewriting so I don't think the story is quite finished yet. Thanks to everyone who has read or reviewed my story and added it to their story alerts and favorites! Really appreciate it! Be on the look out for any other works I post and please read and review them also!My first story is done, now on to another project!

**Goodbye…for now.**


End file.
